


Once upon a time

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You’re a storyteller that Fili grew very fond of. However, he thinks that Thorin has feelings for you, too.





	Once upon a time

You slide your gaze around, checking if your entire audience is ready. The older part of the Company settled on tree logs a bit further, but Bilbo, Kili, Ori, and surprisingly Dwalin, are sitting on the ground, cross-legged, as near as you as possible without a danger of getting burnt by the fire.

The time has come, the favorite part of the evening when you will tell a tale. It started out when Bilbo asked you to tell him a story when he missed his books and, gradually, your audience grew until everyone joined in. Even Gandalf enjoyed the stories immensely.  

After the pipes are lit the silence falls, anticipation filling the dwarves’ gazes. You smile softly.

“What do you want to hear about?”

“A warrior!” Dwalin states, and a collective hum of agreement rings.

“A warrior, you say. Brave one?”

“Aye!”

“The one whose courage saves the day and a princess, maybe?”

“Yes, please, a princess!” Kili pleas, a sweet look on his face and you chuckle.

“Alright then,” you clear your throat, adjusting your position. “Once upon a time…”

As you tell your tale, painting the story with details, characters good and bad, said brave warrior and a beautiful lady of his heart, the dwarves make no noise to not disturb you. Some of them lean in closer to hear better, some react quietly, throwing a ‘no!’ or ‘awww’ as you carry on.

You adore watching them. You never imagined that something as simple as a story would turn loud, sometimes obnoxious dwarves into quiet listeners. It was a sight to behold and you are happy that your words have such an effect on them.

One of them, however, is affected more than others. And in other ways than the rest.

Fili, sitting somewhere between his brother and Balin, looks at you as if you quite literally placed the stars on the night sky. You’re a miracle to him, a queen, the one that deserves the world. And obviously, you know nothing about how he feels.

It has began even before you started your evening routine of telling the tales. From the day he met you, Fili could sense that you would mean more to him than just a companion. You were always smiling, always kind and helpful and Fili knew he would fall fast for you.

And that is what happened, and that is why he looks at you with nothing but adoration. He only hopes that nobody can see it, especially you.

When you finish the story, Thorin is the first one to start clapping. Fili glances around and notices that Bilbo not-so-discreetly wipes his cheeks and that Dwalin is sniffing.  Those are rather usual sights after your tales - the power you possessed turns even the hardest warriors into sobbing mess. Dwalin was never embarrassed to cry after most heartbreaking stories.

“Y/N!” Kili calls softly and you turn your gaze at him.

“Yes?”

“Did the warrior and princess marry?”

“I do believe they did. And they lived happily ever after.”

“And had a lot of babies?” Ori inquires and you nod your head.

“Of course. Courageous as  their father and beautiful as their mother.”

“Oh, that’s good. I like happy endings.”

“I like them, too, Ori.”

“Tell another one!” Bofur asks, but Thorin stands up and shakes his head.

“It’s late and we have to wake up early. As much as I like Y/N’s tales we must wait till tomorrow for another one.”

A collective whine courses through the Company as they get up and, with some of them pouting, start getting ready for sleep. Each of them is tending to their own tasks and as you get up, Thorin approaches you.

“I must say, I wasn’t very fond of the idea of those evening tales.”

“Did I manage to change your mind?” you smile and Thorin nods.

“You did, Y/N. It’s nice to hear something else than sounds of woods and the boys’ complaining.”

“They don’t complain that much!” you protest with a hint of humor in your voice.

“Well, not since you don’t. I do think that seeing a lass going through every day journey with no word of complain stops them from doing so. They need to appear strong.”

“Ah, male’s ego.”

Thorin chuckles airily.

“You’re right, we can’t let ourselves be weaker than a girl. With no disrespect to you, Y/N. You’re doing very well.”

“Why, thank you. I didn’t expect to hear a compliment from you!”

“Am I really so harsh?”

“Sometimes. But we all understand you have to be focused on getting to Erebor,” you say reassuringly and gently put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder to show your support in some way.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he murmurs and a small smile appears on his lips, a very rare sight. You’re happy that you caused it.

“Now, time to bed,” he gives you a feign stern look and you sport your face to wear a serious expression.

“Yes, Thorin.”

He shakes his head with amusement visible in his eyes and then walks from you, heading to Gandalf, most likely to discuss the next part of the journey.

You reach for your bag and as you straighten up you catch Fili’s gaze. He’s frowning, looking almost angry.

And you can’t help but wonder what did you do to make him mad. Was it your story? He never acted like that around you. Fili was always kind, always asking if there was something he could help you with. Always concerned about your well-being.

What changed his behavior?

______

The next night, after you finished your tale and Thorin ordered everyone to began readying for the rest, Fili came to you with an expression you couldn’t quite read.

“You and I have a watch tonight.”

“Fine, just let me make something warm to drink. Do you want some tea?”

He nods and walks to his brother, leaving you puzzled. If you didn’t know him better, you’d say he was downright rude, but his quietness meant that something was wrong. Maybe he had a problem? Maybe you’d manage to talk about it during your watch?

As the water heats up, you pull a blanket from your bag, already feeling the chill in the air. Even though the days were warm, nights were still a bit cold and you’d hate to get sick. You wouldn’t want to be a burden.

With two mugs of tea and a blanket you head to a spot Fili has chosen. He takes the mugs from you and you take a seat, making yourself as comfortable as you can on the ground. No matter how much used to it are you, it still takes some time before it feels at least manageable.

When you deem it’s well enough you reach your hands for your mug and Fili hands it to you. And despite not being tired and feeling rather fine, you still have a feeling that something is off. That by doing something, most likely unknowingly, you have wronged Fili and now he’s angry with you.

However, to be able to ask him about it, you need to wait until the rest of  the Company is asleep. Surely, somebody would eavesdrop and you don’t look forward to being teased about it.

You decide to sip on your drink until you’re sure that you can talk with no witnesses, apart from nocturnal animals. They wouldn’t tell, anyway.

The minutes pass and the silence between you and Fili becomes uncomfortable and so you risk a glance at him.

He’s looking forward, the drink neglected in his hands. He still appears to be somewhat upset and you feel your stomach turn. What have you done to make him feel so?

“Fili,” you call softly and he hums in acknowledgement.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No, Y/N.”

“You’re not laying, are you?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Then why are you looking as if I did something terrible?”

“You didn’t.”

“Who did, then? Fili, what’s wrong?” you’re starting to feel desperate. You can’t guess what has happened, you can’t help him, and Fili doesn’t seem to be in a mood to talk.

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. I can see it,” you protest and only then Fili turns his eyes at you. There’s a gleam of an odd emotion in his eyes, something you can’t name.    

“It’s nothing you should worry about. Clearly, you have other things to think about than my moods,” he says bitterly and you knit your brows, surprised.

“Like what? My tales?”

“No, I’m sure you don’t think much about them. They seem to come out naturally.”

“They do, yes.”

“My uncle, however… that’s a whole different story, eh?”

“Y-your uncle?” you mumble, not really sure where this conversation is heading. What Fili saw between you and Thorin that made him upset?

“You don’t see it, do you? He’s so nice to you, so caring.”

“Fili, Thorin doesn’t-“

“Doesn’t what? Have feelings for you?”

His question catches you off guard and you almost drop your mug as you draw in a sharp inhale. What is he talking about? Thorin has been kind to you, yes, but there was nothing deep, nothing romantic about it. Why would it bother Fili?

Unless…

“Fili, are you jealous?”

“No, of course I’m not!” he scoffs and you fight away an urge to laugh out loud. He purses his lips and you try to figure out a way to reason him and let him know that is not Thorin you want.

“Fili, can I tell you a story?”

“Sure,” he shrugs and you clear your throat to suppress a chuckle.

“Once upon a time, there was a prince. He was brave and very handsome. He was an heir to the throne, however the throne was out of his reach because first, he had to set a quest to reclaim it. It was taken by an evil being, a powerful sorcerer.

The prince asked his most trusted friends to join him and with their company, he took off. The journey was taking weeks and during a stop in one of many villages on the road, the prince heard the most enchanting tales he has ever had a chance to listen to.

A young girl told them, entertaining the crowd in an inn. She had no home to call her own and, just like the prince, she was on a way to find her place. He offered her a place amongst his company, in exchange of a tale every evening. She said yes.

It did not take long before the storyteller realized that the prince made her feel in a certain way. She felt welcomed and safe. She wasn’t scared anymore because she knew the prince would protect her. She began to appreciate his company and the talks they had during night watches. Oddly enough, they often happened to be on a watch together, but she didn’t complain. Neither did he.”

Fili slowly shifts his gaze at you, his brows slightly raised. It seems that he begins to realize that the prince in your tale it’s not his uncle. It never has been his uncle.

“And so, the prince and the storyteller grew fond of each other, yet neither of them acted upon their feelings. The prince, because he mistook his friend’s kindness for affection towards the girl, and the storyteller because she didn’t think she was worthy of the prince.”

“Y/N, what are you saying?”

“The prince’s friend simply wished to bring the two together, not steal the storyteller for himself.”

“Oh, I was so foolish,” Fili pants and you notice a faint blush on his cheeks.

“A little, I must admit.”

“Will you forgive me? I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty, Y/N, I was thinking clearly. I saw Thorin and you chatting as if you were very close to each other and I lost my mind.”

“It’s all right, Fili, I understand that. And yes, you are forgiven.”

He smiles brightly at you, a smile you’ve grown to miss during those couple of days and you respond in kind, your cheeks almost hurting from how big your smile is.

“So, how the story ends? What about the prince and the storyteller?”

“Well, I believe it’s up to us how it will go on.”

“How about ‘the price finally built up the courage to confess his true feelings for the storyteller’?”

“And she confessed hers.”

“You make me so happy, Y/N. I can’t imagine my future without you.”

“You’ve had my heart the moment I saw you in that inn.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“I’m sorry I made you think that Thorin and I were something more than friends.”

“Let’s put in the past.”

“Agreed,” you nod and Fili sighs with relief.

“Would you give me your permission to braid your hair?”

“I would, but after you kiss me. I’ve imagined it so many times, I’m feeling very impatient now.”

“Oh, Y/N, gladly!” Fili whispers and moves his hands to tenderly cup your face. Your eyes flutter closed even before he begins to lean in, and when you feel the touch of his lips on yours you let out a small gasp.

It feels wonderful, so much better than you have imagined.    

 _And they lived happily ever after…_  crosses your mind as Fili tilts your head to deepen the kiss.    


End file.
